Unwillingly Willing
by Asukalover88
Summary: A hot little P.O.V.


_I do not own Code Geass, this story and I make nothing._

_"I'm beat…"_

I groan loudly, my body is so sore from swimming so many laps as I peel off my skintight bathing-suit. I fight back the achy pains with easy as my after workout high kicks in. I flex the entirely of my body in one motion and crack my neck as a shiver ran up my back.

_"That's weird." _

I know I'm the only one in here, so why does it feel like someone's watching me. Suddenly hands grab me from behind, followed by a perky voice which shatters the silence and my nerves.

_"It's her…"_

I think with a moan as I know she's back for more. I tremble lightly as her smooth well-lotioned hands cruise my firm body. I'm dripping with bleach water in my birthday suit, but she doesn't care. She caresses my tender arms from behind; she loves the burning muscle underneath. Her perfume blasts my senses as I breathe her in deeply.

"Are you ready for the big meet this weekend?" Her voice is sweet and innocent, but hands cruel and greedy.

"Milly, stop, please." I beg her, she's not listening.

_"She never listens to me…"_

"Shhhh, no one's here anyway… Shirley…." I blush deeply at my name as her hands start to molest me. She's selfish, but caring as my moaning fills the empty locker-room quickly. Her left hand dips between my legs, causing me to quake weakly as I want her to stop, I need her to stop. We're just good friends who help each other "release" their stress right? So why does she keep coming back?

_"Hahaha Stop lying to yourself Shirley, you know you love it..., the feeling... of being wanted..."_

That's her line, but it's running through my head. I blush stupidly as she presses my wet core. I focus on it completely without thinking, soaking her fingers with my musky sex as I can't even understand what she's saying to me. She clamps my crotch harder, demanding I listen as I squeak a meek reply. I turn to meet her face to face; mine is flushed as hers hold a lusty grin.

"Ohhhh you're so cute." She compresses our bodies to the lockers; I'm so tired from swimming I can't even muster the strength to defend myself. Her mouth detonations on my collarbone, my knees buckle slightly as she pins me up. Her knee plants itself firmly between my legs, deepening her fingers as her lips crush to mine. I almost peak, when I suddenly remember.

"Milly, stop, she's…" I wheeze lightly as her grip, fingers, and lips suddenly disappear. She hits a set of lockers by the sound of it. I blink to see Milly being held by her tie.

"Miss Nu!" I gasp as I try not to look so turned on. The silver haired woman was frowning as Milly grabbed her wrist, tie still in hand.

"So the student council president thinks she can do whatever she wants to whomever she wants, is that it?" Villette's voice was full of accusation as Milly gritted her teeth. It's the first time I've seen the president really pissed off as she pulls rank.

"This is a student "affair" Miss Nu, so please go about your business now." Milly was formal on hundreds of levels and funny enough most teachers would of complied, but Miss Villette was different from other teachers. First was she didn't look like your average teacher, she was undeniably beautiful for one, gentle, well-mannered almost nobility in the right light, but she was hard almost cruel at times, getting on a lot of students for all kinds of things. All and all she was nice, and easy to talk to, but now we were in this situation and a very strange situation at that….

"She told you to stop Miss Ashford, why didn't you comply with her request?" The silver-haired woman tightened her grip on the blonde's tie as her light green eyes burned with anger and disgust.

"Sometimes Shirley is' in clear in her intent, I merely..." Milly put the innocent, no harm done conduct into effect as Nu interrupted her sharply.

"I think you forget yourself sometimes Miss Ashford, I'm a teacher and an adult, and with both of them I'm not stupid." Nu's voice darkened, moving Milly closer with a yank of her tie as the blonde also found her back against the lockers.

_"Ohhhh…."_

I know I should cover myself or get dressed but I remain still just watching the older woman dominate my friend. I notice Milly's posture beginning to crack as the sapphire-eyed girl's hands trembled at her sides.

"You enjoy molesting people Miss Ashford?" Nu suddenly gripped the blonde's left breast roughly as Milly cried out. The older woman's other hand quickly cupped her mouth as she jabbed her knee tightly between the president's legs. Milly's eyes rolled back, her cherry lips vibrating through the teacher's long fingers.

"My, my, who would have thought the student council president was a little whore in sheep's clothing?" Nu teased lightly as she rubbed her leg hotly between Milly's feeble thighs, pinging it off her erect button with every pump.

I let a giggle slide as Milly looks to me with complete surprise. Her blue eyes want me to stop the silver-haired dominatrix, but my mind says opposite as I shake my head, grinning now. Her reaction is immediate; she thrashes as Nu pins her aggressively and looks back to me, with a smile.

"You like that? Your tiny, noble pussy all hot and bother too Miss Fenette?" Villette's brutishly tone makes me shudder in place as my right hand searches for the fire flaring between my legs. A nod joins my grin as she chuckles lightly.

I'm drawn to the sound of her voice, panting with each step. A sadistic smile crosses my face as I stare my way into a sizzling kiss from my teacher. I moan savagely in her mouth as the silver-haired woman breaks the kiss by biting and dragging my bottom lip back.

Instantly I'm against the lockers next to Milly. Nu's left hand still cupped and pinned the blonde's mouth and head to the locker as her toned knee massaged against the blonde's wet panties. My eyes roll back into my head as my teacher penetrates me with two long fingers.

_"Ohhhh my!"_

My hands cover my mouth, I practically scream into my palms as her fingers hook and pinch my little spongy button of joy inside me. I can only hear my heavy panting pounding back into my face as my hands cover my blushing face. My moaning joins Milly's as my core tightens and gushes.

Opening my hazy eyes I see Milly's hips gyrating willing on the dark-skinned woman's thigh now as her finger's pinch roughly though her blouse to the hard nipples hidden within. The covering hand soon fell loose into fingers that slid endearingly into the president's mouth as the girl sucked them with vigor. Her horny noises make my insides burn and throb as I force myself down harder on my coach's lengthy digits, my streamline pussy accommodating every inch of her digits.

_"Ohhhh my GOD!"_

I feel the sweet blurriness in the corner of my eyes as my world begins to spin. I strain against the lockers ready for the massive wave of pleasure about to consume me as Milly starts yelping sweetly.

_"We're coming!"_

Villette doesn't even let us finish our first orgasm as I'm sent head first into my second. I lose control of every muscle below my bellybutton as my stomach somersaults a 100 times in a second.

My bladder contracts as I piss on the floor mindlessly, unable to stop myself. Nu just laughs and lets me go as I drop to my hands and knees, cum and urine dripping from my spent hole. I fight for breath as Milly is right behind me, cumming everywhere she collapses against my swimming coach, saliva drooling from her gasping mouth.

"So soon girls?" Villette releases my friend to the floor too as the Sapphire-eyed girl struggled to even get upright. Her panties are drenched, looking curiously between her trembling legs. We make full height about the same time as we both look at Miss Villette.

"Next time I catch you two engaging in sexual acts, your punishment will be 10 times worse, understand?" Nu smiled from ear to ear as I was tempted to find out what kind of punishment she had in store.

"Y-Yes." Milly sobbed childishly as I smirked knowingly.

"Yes, Miss Villette." I say with hidden lust and start to dress. Milly started to leave as Nu stopped her.

"I'll take those." Villette's eyes lower to blonde's crotch with a swift hand to follow as the young girl blushed. Nu highhandedly worked the president's soiled panties off her as Milly lifted one leg at a time like a good girl.

"Now Miss Ashford, it's a little windy outside today, so be extra careful, OK?" Villette kissed the sobbing girl on the cheek as the blonde walked away wiping her face and fighting back sobs. Nu's eyes slowly turn to me, fully dressed now; I walk right up to her. She just smiles at me as I raise my hand. She takes my panties off my finger with a nod as she leans over and kisses my cheek.

"You shouldn't have too much trouble with Miss Ashford now, but if you do, just mention my name and I'll handle the rest…." Villette's smile makes me grin as I start getting wet again.

"Good night Miss Villette." I whisper in passing as I head for the door.

"You too Miss Fenette…." I feel her eyes on me as I swing my hips, flashing off my lower lips just under my skirt.

"You too…"


End file.
